


Unconventional Connections

by WinterSky101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius accidentally Apparates into the wrong house, and Remus makes a friend for the first time he can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Connections

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate universe where Remus never went to Hogwarts.

"Jimmy! Are you ready to party?"

Remus almost dropped the vial of armadillo bile he was holding when a stranger (an attractive stranger, but still a stranger) Apparated into his house.

"Excuse me?" he demanded, putting down his potion ingredients and reaching slowly for his wand. "Who are you?"

The stranger turned towards Remus and frowned. "Who are _you_?"

"I believe that's my question to ask, considering you're in my house," Remus retorted.

The man looked around. "Oh, damn, I knew something was wrong. Sorry, mate. Apparation issues, you know how it is."

"Mmm," Remus hummed noncommittally. "Who are you?"

"Sirius Black," the stranger replied. "I'm looking for James Potter, but I seemed to have screwed up somewhere along the line. Who are you?"

"Remus. Remus Lupin," Remus replied.

Sirius smirked. "Nice to meet you, Remus Remus Lupin." Remus rolled his eyes. A slight frown on his face, Sirius added, "Beauxbatons or Durmstrang?"

"Pardon?" Remus asked, confused.

Sirius' frown deepened. "You weren't at Hogwarts, were you?"

"I was homeschooled," Remus replied. His father had taught him all he could, had bought books galore in an attempt to sate Remus' thirst for knowledge, but going off to school was impossible. Werewolves couldn't go to Hogwarts.

"That would explain why I don't recognize you, then." Sirius looked up and down Remus blatantly. "I would have remembered someone as handsome as you."

Remus felt himself flush. "I don't-" His potion began to bubble ominously next to him. "Damn," Remus muttered, dumping in the armadillo bile and hoping it wasn't too late. To his relief, the potion turned the pale mint green shade it was supposed to be.

"What are you making?" Sirius asked, peering into the cauldron.

"Hopefully, a pain reducing potion," Remus replied, slicing up a shrivelfig quickly and sliding it into the cauldron. He dropped in three porcupine quills and stirred the potion twice counterclockwise, once clockwise, and twice counterclockwise again. "I'm not very good at potions."

"What do you need a pain reducing potion for?" Sirius asked curiously, looking up at Remus.

"Headaches," Remus replied promptly, considering he couldn't exactly say "changing into a werewolf every month."

"Huh." Sirius looked down at the potion again. "I'm okay at potions, but my mate James' girlfriend is really good. I bet she'd give you a few pointers."

"Give a few pointers to a random bloke she's never met?" Remus asked dumbly.

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, but she'd give pointers to a friend of mine," he replied. "What do you say, will you be my mate so my other mate's bird can help you with potions?"

"Seems rather convoluted to me," Remus remarked archly. "Shouldn't I just become friends with James' girlfriend?"

"Ah, but you don't even know her name," Sirius countered. "Anyway, we have a connection, the two of us."

"A connection?" Remus repeated doubtfully.

Sirius nodded. "Yes we do, and don't you take that tone with me, young man." Remus spluttered at being called "young man" by someone who barely looked older than him, if older at all, but Sirius ignored him. "I Apparated into your house. Surely that's some sort of sign. Clearly, we've got to become mates now."

"Has anyone ever told you your logic doesn't make much sense?" Remus asked.

Sirius gave him a dirty look. "Are you going to be my mate or not, Remus Remus Lupin?"

"If you stop calling me that, I'll consider it," Remus replied after a moment.

Sirius beamed. "Owl me sometime. If you have an owl. Or you could Floo me."

"All I said is that I would consider it," Remus cautioned.

Sirius ignored him. "Do you want to come with me to James' flat? We were going to have a bit of a party. Nothing big, just the two of us, James' bird, and another school friend. What do you say?"

"I-" Remus glanced at the clock. It was getting late, and the full moon was the day after next. He really didn't have time to spare until after the moon passed. "I need to finish my potion."

Sirius made a fairly irreverent noise, but he accepted the excuse. "Fine. But you're not avoiding me for long. I know where you live now."

"A terrifying threat," Remus muttered, amusement clear in his voice.

Sirius winked. "If you choose to see it like that, I suppose," he replied. "I'd been thinking of some more pleasurable options." Remus very nearly choked on his own spit. "G'night then, Remus Remus Lupin." Sirius' gray eyes sparkled. "I'll be seeing you soon."

"Have a fun party," Remus offered. Sirius saluted lazily then turned on his heel and disappeared with a loud crack.

For a moment, Remus just stared at the spot where Sirius had been. Then he shook his head, chuckled to himself, and looked back down at his potion.

He'd never made many friends as a child, but apparently he'd gone about it the wrong way. Clearly, the proper way to do it was to Apparate into someone's house unannounced. If Sirius was any example, the rest worked itself out.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
